


The Unexpected Kiss between Enemies

by Bunnylover94



Series: The Sun Met the Moon [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Sadira is conflicted in wanting to contact Mozenrath to thank him for saving her. It apparently cost his most successful attempt at seizing Agrabah, which begs the question: why? Why would he risk everything to save a nobody like her? She may have magic, but she is nowhere near his level. So she is going to summon him. She doesn't care what he has to do, she needs answers.Sadira might not like what Mozenrath has to say to her or give her. Or she might adore his gift.





	The Unexpected Kiss between Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> It has been an absolute thrill writing this three part series. I loved the adventures Aladdin and his friends took on. I know I enjoyed taking this journey with this wonderful series. I hope everyone enjoyed reading and has a wonderful New Year. Thank you everyone!

The Unexpected Kiss Between Enemies

Sadira huffed.

The sands hissed in defeat, as they drifted slowly to the ground. It mocked Sadira as each grain landed in a neat triangular pile.

Why couldn’t her portal spells ever work?

She had been toiling for hours and failed at each attempt. Sadira was an amazing witch, but she was not Mozenrath. She looked over to her sand piles that had thickened out of her growing frustration.

What was she doing?

How was this meeting going to turn out?

He probably would sneer and scoff at her gratitude or just slip away as he seemed to love doing. Mozenrath was not Aladdin.

He took what he wanted without concern for others’ wellbeing, whereas her friend defended all his friends and allies whenever he could. Aladdin could not seem to _not_ want to help. Mozenrath appeared to not want to help anyone but him, or so she thought.

After he saved her, she began to question every moment they had shared. They swarmed around her and taunted her naivety. It revealed Mozenrath to be a man of his word, to her at least.

That surprised her. People never revealed what they wanted from her. They usually ignored her or assumed the worst from her. Sadira had grown a thick skin around most people, since they never seemed worth moving beyond the shallow knowledge of her.

Mozenrath was not a man who looked at the superficial. Even Aladdin acknowledged the man’s depth analysis of others, which attributed to Mozenrath never being captured or removed from his throne. He reached that glorious position by the skin of his teeth. The dark sorcerer did not underestimate his rivals or allies, that made him both dangerous and intriguing.

Plus, it helped he was drop-dead gorgeous.

Sadira coughed.

She did not think that!

Those dark uncaring eyes who pierced into her with understanding and interest. She lacked experience with anyone who truly observed her with that intensity. It made her feel uneasy and appreciated.

She was not used to the latter, and the former she was used to tucking away into the back of her head.

What was doing? What would they even do? She would be doing all the talking and he would stare at her with those beautiful dark eyes. She might as well plant a kiss on his cheek.

She choked out loud a long, choppy gasp.

 Her heart thundered inside her chest. Her palms shivered. Sadira crossed her arms and then stared over to her corner of pots and potions.

She bit her lip.

Why would she even commit to this summoning? She didn’t even trust Mozenrath.

This was the jerk who imprisoned the Sultan and those sweet old friends of his. And the guards. Fooled the citizens of Agrabah. Then he had the nerve to curse her friends into fighting in a never-ending battle, while complimenting her magic.

It had been confirmed by her, Genie and Iago, after thorough examination of the events that the friends had experienced while visiting the strange, Northern Prince.

But…he zapped his mirror image when he was about to kill her. Why? He didn’t even like her. He only needed her magic for his own means. He most likely desired to become her new master; and she didn’t want to be deceived again. Sadira had enough deception and lies in her life.

She did not want to put herself in a position like that, ever again.

Sadira remembered how her friends first reacted to her.

She wasn’t sure what scared her more…another rejection or possible betrayal to her own feelings.

She closed her eyes.

“Why did he save me?” she asked softy.

“Because you deserve to be saved,” replied a voice.

Sadira’s eyes popped open. She whirled around and spotted that glowing pale skin, those penetrating eyes and that glove…Which had saved her.

“What are you doing here?” asked Sadira in a shaky voice.

Mozenrath raised an uncaring eyebrow. He was always unruffled, while she was not. He was cold and rude, she was heated and kind. She was good now, and he was not. She had butterflies, he had no apparent reaction from her.

“You repeatedly summoned me,” he responded coolly.

“It worked?” she asked.

“Yes,” he stated flatly, as if he did not have time for her questions.

He probably didn’t, but she didn’t care.

“I wanted to tell you something,” said Sadira in a calmer tone.

“I really don’t want to hear you or your friends gloat about how you defeated me.”

“That’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh, to yell at me,” he said blandly.

“No,” she started.

“Have you changed your mind about my offer?” he asked with his dark eyes boring into her.

Her knees nearly buckled underneath his gaze.

“No. Look, I just-”

His lips thinned. “Goodnight, then, little witch.” He pivoted away from her.  He rose his hand and a small portal cut into the air.

“I want to thank you,” she blurted.

He stilled.

Sadira took it as the only good sign she was receiving from him. So, she pushed on.

“I understand what it cost for you to kill your servant. You saved my life. I really appreciated it. Thank you,” Sadira said earnestly.

His hand slowly descended and rested by his side. The portal vanished.

“You summoned me to thank me,” he said.

“Yeah, well I was a bit too stunned after it just happened, and that’s what people do when someone does something heroic like that,” she babbled.

“I’m not a hero,” he clipped out with a cutting edge in his tone.

“I know that,” she replied soothingly.

Mozenrath turned and then crossed over to her. She craned her neck to see him and then gasped when she spotted a new emotion in his eyes. It appeared to be far higher than casual intrigue.

Perhaps…

“Can I thank you?” she asked.

“You just did,” he replied.

“I want to try something. If I make you uncomfortable, just tell me to stop,” she said.

Mozenrath shook his head. “You won’t,” he declared.

Sadira bent her neck and reached out and stroked outside his glove. She traced each of his bones with delicate, deliberate touches.

Mozenrath’s body stilled against her.

She looked up and opened her mouth. Mozenrath shook his head.

“You continue to surprise me, little witch,” he said in a shaky voice.

“I aim to please,” Sadira teased.

“I’m not yet done thanking you yet,” she informed him.

He nodded. “Don’t keep me in suspense,” he informed in a shakier voice.

“Just-”

“I won’t be shy to command you in what to not do to me, little witch,” Mozenrath said in a firmer tone.

She then brought his gloved hand to her lips and pressed the fingers against them. She cradled his gloved hand in her hands. A startled hiss escaped Mozenrath’s lips.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said with a strangled voice.

“Why not?” she asked calmly.

“Because,” he said as he swallowed, “I’m going to have to give you something in return.”

“What are you-”

Before she could finish, the dark sorcerer pressed soft and cold lips into her. Sadira melted into him and then proceeded to slide her fingers up and down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he burned her with his deepening kiss. She reciprocated in this dance.

When they finally parted, Mozenrath smirked down at her.

“Are you sure you haven’t changed your mind about my offer, little witch?” he asked confidently.

“Not one bit. You’d only distract me from learning actual magic,” she retorted in a breathless voice.

Mozenrath laughed and then seized her lips once again. She enjoyed every minute of it.

 

~Fin~


End file.
